Role Reversals
by chemkate
Summary: Sometimes it's fun to have a little bit of role reversal.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Those rights belong to TNT, Tess Gerrtisen, and Janet Tamaro and probably more people.

* * *

The seasoned detective chased the giggling woman across the bedroom, both ended up landing on the bed. Limbs tangled as strong hands tickled supple flesh. Lips touched and teased where ever they could. Hands ghosted along flesh never settling in any one place. While some suspected no one at work knew they were together so it was only on these lazy Saturday afternoons that the two could enjoy each other, revel in the feel of skin against skin. Soft moans came from the woman as the detective's hands toyed with her perfect breasts. Fingernails left angry red marks down a strong back as the woman firmly gripped her lover's behind. Hips thrusting against each other as guttural moans issued from both participants. Sweat slicked skin pressed tight against skin.

"Oh my God! Ma! I…I can't…Bleach! I need bleach!" Jane cried as she ran out the bedroom door past a giggling Maura.

"Janie!" Angela flushed red as Korsak rolled away. A still giggling Maura pulled the bedroom door shut to give the two time to dress as she turned to go and console her own lover.

Maura found Jane sitting in the living room of the guest house with the palms of her hands forced tightly against her eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick." Jane mumbled and pushed harder against her eyes hoping that if she just pushed hard enough she could get that God awful sight out of her mind. She and Maura had come home early from their spa day and had decided to invite Angela over for an early dinner. When they'd entered the guest house and called for Angela they heard nothing but grunts and what sounded like the sound of struggle coming from the bedroom. Ever mindful of the potential dangers in the city, Jane had grabbed Tommy's nearby bat and quietly entered the room hoping to get the upper hand on the assailant. Instead it was poor Jane's eyes that were assaulted by a sight she had _never_ wanted to see. Maura, trying to suppress her giggles, sat next to Jane and tried to rub soothing circles on her back.

Angela finally came into the room still flushed with embarrassment, and to be honest a small remainder of arousal. "Janie, I can explain."

"Oh God, Ma, please don't!" Jane stood from the couch facing her mother but not daring to look at the older Rizzoli. "Look, I don't care. I…I just want to pretend that this never happened. But…eww…Korsak! You're my mother you don't…" a rather complicated flailing of hands punctuated this pause in dialogue as Jane tried and failed to express herself, "…you know. That!"

"Janie, I'm not dead. Even mothers have needs." At this Jane shuttered and dry heaved a little. "Really, Janie. Don't you think you're over reacting? Vincent and I love each other and it's been killing us to hide it from you. Can't you accept this? Can't you accept that we love each other?"

"But…but this is so _wrong_! He's my old partner and you're my mom! It's just…" At a loss for words but wanting to continue expressing her disgust Jane again flailed her hands in clear signals of distress. Maura came up next to Jane and gently laid her hands on Jane's forearms, stilling their frantic movements. "Jane," Maura said quietly looking up into dark brown eyes that rolled like that of a panicked horse, "Jane, your mother is right. She has every right to love whomever she wants. It's a bit selfish and hypocritical of you to get this upset don't you think?" Jane looked down at her lover. The woman with whom she wanted to build her life. Looking back at her Ma and a still silent and extremely embarrassed Korsak, Jane softened a little.

"Does he make you happy Ma?" Jane asked, looking at a spot just over her mother's shoulder, still a little too embarrassed to look at her directly.

"Yes, Janie, he does." At this Jane gave a small tight nod and focused on the older detective who had been standing quietly behind Angela, he had not once raised his sight from the floor. Not being able to meet his gaze, she focused on his chest until she remembered that she now knew what that chest looked like. "Blech." Jane made the sound unconsciously and quickly shifted her eyes away from the man's chest.

"Korsak!" Jane's voice rang out with authority and a little bit of anger. "I will not call you Dad and if you hurt her so help me God I will make sure you _never_ watch another kitty video." With this Jane turned to leave the guest house but stopped short of the door. Turning around to look back at the newly outed couple she gave one last parting shot, "And for God's sake lock the damn bedroom door!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So let me know and drop a review for me. The button is right below this, it's hard to miss.**


End file.
